My Side of the Story
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Elanor is supposed to defeate Sauron. But can she do it without help?
1. Elanor begins her journey

My name is Elanor Grace Brandybuck, and this is my side of the story. I am a thirteen-year-old elf; I guess I'm not exactly all elf, for I am only thirteen and Arwen is the youngest of all elves. So I guess since my mother was a hobbit I am half hobbit. I have long, curly, corn-rowed, dark, flamey red,colored hair. I take classes such as archery, sword fighting, gardening, and healing. I travel often between the Shire and Rivendell. In the Shire I live with my mum since my dad prefers Rivendell. I am a traveler by nature, so I prefer traveling to staying in one place. I travel on my horse Lightfoot , who is a... well he is your average Rivendell type horse. We get along quite well, along with my not so quiet companion Legolas, don't worry he's my pet quaker parrot. I ride from time to time looking for adventure, but what I should tell you is my mission to Mordor, and my meeting with the fellowship.  
  
I was one day riding my horse Lightfoot . Someone who I still have no idea whom they are, and how they found me, ran up to me and wanted me to go find some thing called a fellowship and to find one of them which I trust to take with me to aid in defeating Saruman. As you may already know I was completely and totally stunned with some one wanting me to risk my life over defeating something that I had no idea what it was. So as the complete and total idiot I was I said I would find this "fellowship" whatever it was, and find one to aid me on my journey. Still pondering over what in the name of the Shire this Saruman was, I obviously wasn't paying attention, so I foolishly ended up with my butt on the ground going head over tail down a hillside and ended up in a stream. "Oh! Now this is just great!" I screamed at no one. "Being called on a journey to my most certain death, and I don't even know what I'm fighting!" Now soaking wet I crawled from the stream still steamed over falling over a tree root and landing in a stream, I sat down trying to cool down and dry off at the same time. I guess it just wasn't my day 'cause while trying to find this fellowship I fell flat on my face while tripping on a rock, "Now isn't that just, just, just.....Ohhh!" I muttered under my breath. "First falling over a tree root and into a stream now tripping over a rock and falling on my face." I managed to stumble onto my feet then lost control of my balance and fell again on my face. "Ptth, yuck now got grass in my mouth, isn't that good use of my Elvish grace?"  
  
Yea, sarcasm...not too good at it. Yet every day I was growing closer to the day I was to meet my destiny. As I sat Lightfoot, my bird climbed back onto my shoulder and, well let's just says he was one wet, unhappy horse for a few days, but eventually he got over it. One dawn I came upon a few travelers, as I slowed Lightfoot to a slow trot I called, "Ahoy there! Have you heard of something called a fellowship?"  
  
They replied, "Aye! Half a league west, near two days march that is if you're fast."  
  
After going two leagues west, I heard some type of singing. It was beautiful; Elvish I guess. I never spent much time studying Elvish, so I didn't know what the words meant. "If only it was translated into Westron, that would be useful." Eventually it was sung in Westron, but I couldn't catch too much of it. I could hear some thing about the Shire and Rivendell. I got excited because if they're from the Shire or Rivendell I just might know them.  
  
It turned out to be someone I didn't know, I thought I knew one of them, he looked just like any other Brandybuck in Buckland. But they were just eight travelers that I didn't know that happen to be going the same way I was. "Ahoy there! Have you seen something called a fellowship?"  
  
"Aye," The taller of the eight replied, "your lookin' straight at them"  
  
"What?" I cried. "I thought it was two or three people, not eight!"  
  
They seemed confused, so I explained how I came there, with a mission to choose the one I trust to help me defeat Saruman to free Middle- earth from his rein of terror. "What! Who told you that?" So I told them, all about the guy who told me to do this and I described him.  
  
"OH! That weirdo! Who told him about us?!"  
  
They seemed to be talking gibberish, so I cried "What are you talking about?"  
  
They seemed to still be arguing, and didn't seem to hear me, so I shouted again, "What are you talking about!"  
  
Everything suddenly got very quiet, "I'm sorry to yell but I would like to know what in the name of the Shire your talking about, and who this weirdo is."  
  
"Well" they replied, "That 'weirdo' is annoying little pest who follows us everywhere, and doesn't have any intentions of leaving us alone."  
  
Now I was completely and totally confused, but I didn't want to show it so I started to observe my surroundings. We seemed to have ended up in some type of forest; I was surrounded by eight people. One elf, two men, four hobbits, and one dwarf. I felt kind of strange riding my horse when there was only one pony among them. Feeling quite embarrassed for not introducing myself I said, "My name is Elanor Grace Branybuck, but I prefer just being called Elanor, or Grace."  
  
They introduced themselves also. The elf was Legolas (which is the name of my pet bird, if you were paying any attention at all.) The men were Aragorn and Boromir, the hobbits were, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and the dwarf's name was Gimli. I also introduced my bird and my horse, "This is my pet quaker parrot Legolas, and my pet horse and friend, Lightfoot. I never expected to meet someone with the same name as my friend." I could feel my pale face turning bright red since I was nervous, not to mention embarrassed. "I was supposed to find one I could trust to help me defeat this Saruman, but I do not even know who he is. Would one of you, any of you mind telling me who he is, and why I need to defeat him? For I can fight, that is not what I'm afraid of but I fear how powerful he is and what he is."  
  
So they explained to me Sauron and Saruman, and what the were. I shuddered at the thought of having to fight this....this...thing!  
  
"Okay, okay let me get this straight." I said, " I have to fight a thing with half a bazillion orc things, and a giant eye-ball, just one question, how in the name of the Shire am I to fight an eye-ball, a big, red, flamin' eye-ball probably five time my height!"  
  
They seemed disturbed at my out-burst, but hey, I was surprised and scared so I had to express my surprise in some manner. I don't exactly think my out-burst put me very high on their good list. At first I wasn't to sure of who I could trust. The dwarf kept sayin', "Never trust an elf", but I don't think they liked each other very much.  
  
My horse still wasn't too happy about me being wet and sitting on him (I think he needs to get over it.) I really want to shout 'Lightfoot! Get over it! but I won't. I'm still looking for the one I can trust. I now know Sam is very trust-worthy, but you couldn't pry him from Frodo with a crow-bar, but so is Pippin, but you couldn't get him away from Merry for anything. I trust Legolas would be a good companion, but I'm afraid someone who I will not mention, would tease me until my dying day. I'm thinking about him, but I trust I will find someone on my journey that I can trust to aid in defeating Saruman.  
  
"Hurry and come here!" "What was troubling him?" I wondered, "What is it?" I shouted up, bits of Lightfoot's mane in my hand in case we needed to get away quickly. "There are many orcs! Run!!!"  
  
I quickly helped get two hobbits on my horse, and two on Bill. I'll tell you now; Lightfoot is a champion racing horse, the fastest in all Rivendell but even so the orcs were still to close for comfort. "I knew I should have at least tried competition racing." Let me tell you, trying to keep away from orcs while trying to keep two hobbits on a bare- back horse, it's not easy and you don't want to try it. Hobbits aren't exactly built to ride so it's double hard to keep inexperienced riders on him also. I looked behind to make sure everyone had come out all right. Let me tell you, I saw Pippin nearly fall of the horse he was riding, and my horse nearly turned a horsie- weelie. I was terrified; I'll say it out strait. I am totally terrified! Can- I- make -this- any- clearer-! So I tried to keep from falling off, but managed to fall off all the same. Luckily the orcs had gone. I looked at all the corpses of orcs lying around. I panicked; I had seen Pippin fall off the horse. Where has he gone?! I looked, but I couldn't find him. Oh, no. I was furtively searching, but to no avail. "Where did they go?" I muttered under my breath. I hurried and looked among the corpses; I knew it was gross but I had to do it so I could find my friends.  
  
The hobbits I had ridden with where panicking, waiting anxiously for me to signal that all was fine. There were no more orcs or enemies, so I signaled the "all's clear," signal, and they came racing out of hiding. Frodo and Sam came out crying in unison, "Were are they, were are they?!"  
  
"Well, there's good news, and then there's the bad news." I said. "Which would you like first, the good news is, there are no more enemies. The bad news is, well, I don't know where our comrades are." I couldn't help but feel bad; I mean here these two are tired, worried, and so scared I could tell they were crying. "Look," I said nervously, " I'm sorry I lost track, but I was supposed to protect you."  
  
"If you were to protect us why not them too!?"  
  
I was stunned; I had no idea that they had that in them. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not lying, I'm deeply and truly sorry." I could tell they were hurt, they knew I didn't mean it. Didn't they?  
  
They ran off, but I still kept them in view. I felt so bad, I made sure they were safe, and out of harms way then I sat down. I couldn't believe how bad that had felt. I put my head in my arms and cried. My bird amazingly directed Lightfoot toward me. I buried my in his soft, green, feathers. "Oh !" I cried to him, "Why did I have to be so stubborn? I only did what I thought was right, I didn't mean to hurt them, I thought I was helping them! Yet I guess I deserve being treated like a traitor."  
  
A desperate thought crept to mind, where were Frodo and Sam?! I franticly searched. I saw two small figures, one with its small arm across the others shaking shoulders.  
  
"Hello?" The figures jumped, and were obviously startled. "Hey, you can come out now, I won't hurt you all." The taller of the two, which I guessed was Sam, cautiously turned around. He was clearly protecting the smaller one, which I knew was Frodo.  
  
"Hola! anyone there? Frodo, Sam I know it's you all in there. It's just me, Elanor. I'm not hurt you."  
  
They were still wary, I could see it in their eyes. I knew they still didn't trust me. "Look guys, I'm sorry. I wasn't picking favorites, I just grabbed two, which was both of you, and set you on my horse. I didn't stop to look, I knew I could get two out of danger, so I took my chances and ran."  
  
At hearing what they thought was their friends last name they started crying all over again. Sam wrapped his comforting arms around Frodo's thin shoulders, and ran strong fingers through his dark curly hair comfortingly. I could tell they loved each other in a way all friends do. I got down on one knee so I could see them almost eye to eye, "Look, if it makes you feel any better I will go and search for them, but you have to stay together out of the wraiths sight."  
  
I leaped onto Lightfoot and whispered "Noro lim" into his ear, he understood and started off at a slow gallop toward where our companions last were seen, and scouted around for them. I can't say it was hopeless because it wasn't, we found Pippin he was a little battered and bruised only because he fell off the horse. I plopped him on my horse and we started back to where Frodo and Sam lay.  
  
"Ahoy you all!" I cried, after I made sure they weren't asleep, "It's little Elly back from her search, and can you all guess what I found?"  
  
There was no answer, I guess they were still mad at me. I quickly lay the amazingly still sleeping Pippin down in the nearest bush, and started searching. Where are those two? "Hey you guys I found Pippin,. Hello? Is anyone listening?" I crawled almost silently through the bushes, I finally found them just as they were when I found them last, Sam's arm across Frodo's thin shoulder. "Hey, you guys what's the matter. Is someone wounded, did enemies attack here?"  
  
"I'm not too sure" said Sam as quietly as possible, "It just seemed that Mr. Frodo seemed weak so I told him to rest, and he did."  
  
"So I see." I said. "Well, if it's any comfort to you, I did find Pippin."  
  
The excitement in Sam's eyes made my whole dreary day grow brighter. Seeing this joy in the young hobbits eyes, knowing that he had been and will be through much sorrow suddenly made me very sad. I wanted to tell him what was to come, but I am not physic so I could not tell him what was to come, because I did not know  
  
"You found Pippin! That's such a comfort to know that he's safe."  
  
A soft smile spread across my lips, it made me feel a lot better to see him happy again.  
  
"Well," I stammered, "I didn't find everyone but Pippin, I'm guessing it's because he fell off a horse and into a bush which might have protected him from the enemies sight."  
  
His face fell again. "  
  
I'm sorry, I looked all around but all I saw was tracks and corpses."  
  
You could see the look of panic on his face. "Don't worry! Don't worry, enemy's corpses, not comrade." "But if it makes you feel any better I'll go and try to find them."  
  
I got the puppy dog eyes. "Ok, ok I'll go." I rolled my eyes. The things I do for these hobbits, jeez, I guess I just have a soft spot for them. I got back again on Lightfoot and rode off, though not as fast this time. I'm guessing he was pretty tired, well if he wants to be a search and rescue horse he better be gettin' used to it.  
  
Anyway, before we left I made Sam promise upon all promises, he would keep him, Frodo, and Pippin out of sight of the wraiths and other villains. I told him I didn't want to have to find three more hobbits. After about ten minuets we reach the place I had last seen our comrades. After about two seconds of searching I found a broken arrow, and when I say broken I don't mean in half, I mean in two a zillion different pieces.  
  
"Hey, Lightfoot come here."  
  
Lightfoot came, one of the things I love about that horse is that he's also a track horse; you know the kinds that find missing people and stuff.  
  
Anyway, Lightfoot followed the scent for about maybe a quarter of a mile, then that's when the panic switch was sent flying off the handle. "Oh- my- gosh." That was all I could find to say, there was Merry lying half in-half out of a bush. "Oh-no, oh no! I knew I should have stayed and fought!" At first I thought he was dead, and then I realized that no he wasn't dead. "Merry? Merry! Oh- no" I hurried and set him on Lightfoot.  
  
"Lightfoot hurry! We need to get back. Now Lightfoot!" Lightfoot high- tailed it outta there. We ran for at least a mile before we got back. I ran to get my herb bag before telling anyone what happened.  
  
"Woah, what happened?" said Pippin who had just awoken, rubbing a large bump on his head that he got when he fell off the horse and hit a rock on the way to the ground.  
  
I picked Merry up off Morgan's back and set him on the ground.  
  
"Well he's why I came back so quickly."  
  
Frodo and Sam were fast asleep, "I guess they had a long day."  
  
Pippin got a good look at Merry's face and his eyes got as large as tomatoes. "Oh my gosh what happened here!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I told you I had to come back quickly."  
  
After around fifteen minuets Merry was just about as good as usual. "Look, it's nearing six, why don't you wait till they wake up then you should have dinner."  
  
His eyes sure brightened up after that statement. "Aw, you bet I will!"  
  
I smiled, they have such simple pleasures. "Remind them to stay out of sight till I come back." I got on Lightfoot and rode off to find the rest of the fellowship. As we just started nearing the same place we had been twice before that day, we heard a noise.  
  
I quickly drew my small dagger out of it's sheath, "Come out! Come out! I'm not afraid of you!" I leaped, as my mum would put it "gazelle like" off Lightfoot and waited, not so patiently for my foe to come out of the bushes.  
  
"I should hope you aren't, for why should you be afraid of someone on your own side?"  
  
I could feel my face grow hot, I had just threatened one of my good friends! "Hold on, lemme guess. Aragorn?"  
  
"Nope, guess again."  
  
"Okay then, Legolas."  
  
"Shew! Not even close!"  
  
She came out of the bushes.  
  
"Lizza!? What are you doing here! You brought Ashland with you?"  
  
"Slow down matey, naught goin' wrong with comin' with ya. Who would I be wi'out helpin' me closest friend?"  
  
I gave a half hearted laugh. "Traitor! You promised not to tell any one."  
  
" Hey!" She gave me a hurt, yet haughty look. "Who said I told any one?! I? certainly not I!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Lizza, you know if I go anywhere, someone will worry. I'm just taking precautions."  
  
"I know, I know, I was just making sure you were your old self again."  
  
"Lizza, look; get on Ashland, and come along behind Lightfoot and me. I need to find Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli. I know they can take care of themselves, but still I worry. Or should we go back and check to see if Merry is awake yet?"  
  
"What happened to him? Did he get hurt, or was he just fooling around?"  
  
"Look, Lizza, you know your one of my oldest friends....." Lizza went into an obviously fake pout at hearing the expression "oldest" she thought I was meaning she was old, I rolled my eyes again. "Lizza, you know I wasn't meaning you were old."  
  
She gave me an idiotic grin." I know, I just..."  
  
"I know, I know, you just wanted to make sure I was my own self right? Now come on. I'm waiting to go leave."  
  
She got on Ashland and followed Lightfoot and I back to camp and her mouth fell wide open.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. What happened here?!"  
  
I gave a sly smirk. "Told ya so. Can't say I didn't tell ya so!"  
  
She smirked right back. "Nope, guess I can't blame you for not tellin' me cuz ya did."  
  
I gave a I can't believe this situation, where are all my friends half- hearted kinda stupid grin. "Come on goofy, let's go."  
  
We rode farther than either of us have been. As like before I heard a noise in the bushes. "Come out if you dare show your self! For we are not afraid of you!"  
  
"My, my, I should hope you aren't afraid of your best elven friend."  
  
O, only Gwen could be that calm. "Gwen Michele Undomiel, come out here. I know it's you. Might as well bring Beauty along out with you. She came out. The same calm pale tan face she has had for many years. I later learned that Arwen is not the youngest, Gwen is.  
  
Her shimmering dark brown hair hung almost past her waist, and done in a shining braid. I always loved the way her hair flew behind her as she rode, her hair nearly matching the color of her horse.  
  
"Elanor? Elanor! Hello......? Come out of your trance!"  
  
Lizza snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Stop daydreaming hobbit gal. Wake up girl! 'Ello we have a few people to find!"  
  
I rolled my eyes ( for the millionth tine with that girl)  
  
"Hold up Lizza I'm coming."  
  
"Please! Quit your arguin' and come over here!"  
  
I stopped at the panic, not to mention the demanding tone in Gwen's voice. She never yelled; it must be urgent!  
  
"Lizza, let's go!"  
  
We ran to where she sat head in hands, almost crying!  
  
"Gwen, what's wrong?"  
  
"I think we got here too late!"  
  
We stood around, looking at what was wrong. We saw what she was crying for. There in different places on the ground lay Aragorn...Legolas...and Gimli.  
  
"Oh-my-gosh!!!! How'd this happen!?"  
  
"Lizza, take Gimli"  
  
She started to debate.  
  
"Now Lizza."  
  
She took him, and got on her horse and started to ride back to camp.  
  
Gwen had already gone off by herself with Aragorn. I guess it made her feel special to ride with a future king.  
  
"And I'm stuck with the tallest, and of course, I'm the shortest *sigh* it always ends up that way."  
  
I started as best as I could back to camp. Lightfoot knew the way there, so he had to lead because I could not see 'cause I was in the back and the other rider was in front. We finally got back to camp, Lizza looked annoyed.  
  
"Lizza, now what's wrong?"  
  
She gave me a half-hearted glare.  
  
"For starters, THIS little booger set up a hullabaloo while I was going back to camp, and knocked me off Ashland!!!!"  
  
Gwen just sat there, reading the small print of about thirty books that she had brought.  
  
"Gwen, did anything go wrong on your way back?"  
  
She gave me a small smile. Her pale tan face was half cover in rakes and bruises.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Well, for starters we were attacked by orcs, then I fell off Beauty which will explain the bruises, and I landed in a thorn bush.  
  
"Yeowch! that had to hurt."  
  
"No biggie, I can cope."  
  
I slowly walked over by myself toward where the hobbits sat. "Hey you guys. Everything alright?"  
  
I looked down, Merry still hadn't awakened. "Uh-oh, hold on I'll get Gwen."  
  
I ran back to camp "Gwen, Gwen, come quick!"  
  
She came. So I showed her where Merry lay.  
  
"I think I can handle it."  
  
That comforted the rest of them. For about two hours Gwen worked. As it had been for over an hour, Gimli still went rambling on, and wouldn't shut his little dwarven mouth. I swear, if his eyesight was bad, and he kept going on and on like that, he'd run into a tree. Still, if would keep him quiet, it might not be too bad. I tried to concentrate on reading my book and Lizza tried to keep from banging her head against a tree. "Lizza, just ignore him." I whispered.  
  
She spoke from between grinding teeth. "I've been trying all hour that annoyance has been yakking his jaws off." She couldn't stand it any longer. The Lizza I have known all of my short hobbit life, exploded! "Gimli! Shut your ever-loving mouth! Your driving me bananas! Would you hush so that Gwen can work!?"  
  
Everyone quieted. Lizza gave a quirky smile. "There, I feel much better now that that's over with, and he has his lip zipped."  
  
I smiled, I had never known her to do that. "I should have known you were going to do that. Elizabeth Alexandria Grace Brandybuck, why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Cuz ya knew I was goin' ta if he didn't shut his now zipped lip."  
  
I gave a quirky smile, that girl. How we get along I'll never know. Lizza, Gwen and I are totally different from each other. We are all immortal since Gwen is an elf, and Lizza and I are half-elves. In a way we will never be the same, an elf, two girls that are half elf-half hobbit; it's odd that we even get along. We all share some qualities. We all can ride better than any hobbit in the Shire, (Lizza and I are doing exceptionally well since hobbits normally cannot ride.) we all are trained in the lore of healing, we read, write, do sword fighting, and archery better than any other elf that we know. (I plan to compete against Legolas to a competition in archery as soon as he is well again.)  
  
Lizza is still about to tie Gimli's mouth shut using the girdle for Ashland's saddle. Merry is finally well again, but it will be some time a' fore he is totally well again. After hours upon hours we heard Gimli rattlin' his bloomin' jaws off. I gritted my teeth. "If he doesn't stop talking in five seconds I'm goin' ta give him summit to rattle about. His jaws'll be rattlin', cuz their goin' to be broken in about a minute." I grumbled to Gwen.  
  
She gave a hearty laugh like the wind among bluebells. "Oh, Elly, you know you don't mean it. I bet he's actually a good friend of yours."  
  
"Fiend is more like it. Oh, well, I guess there's naught I can do 'bout it." I had been trying to hold my annoyance for three and a half hours, finally I exploded. "Gimli! Lizza has told you, now I am telling you.. Hush It!!!! Do you understand?"  
  
With Gimli now silent I sat back down to read again. While everyone slept. I kept watch with Gwen that night when I heard a noise. "Gwen, you keep watch while I go see what this noise is." Using what little Elvish grace I had in me I crept along the path to see what it was. Thin elven daggers gleaming in my thin, trembling hand, I peered inside the quaking bushes with equally quaking hands. I saw inside what I never expected to see, my other two Elvish friends, Brittany Rose and her horse Penny, and Loren Star with her horse Stargazer. "Brittany Rose Trinomial . Loren Star Macabre. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well... We got lost on our way to Rivendell to see our parents, and we can't find our way there."  
  
"You can travel with us, but we're not goin' to go to Rivendell for a long time." 


	2. Elanor finds her companion

Chapter Six  
  
After worrying for many hours on Merry's behalf, I finally fell asleep. I finally decided on asking Pippin to be my companion. I had a hard time getting any sleep for nightmares, more like nightorcs!  
  
An orc came to my horse and untied Lightfoot, but came unarmed, towards me. I thought, "Good grief! I finally have a chance to show my courage, and I don't even have a weapon!" I rose slowly and quietly as the thing walked into my tent.  
  
My pendant of the Gondorian tree with its seven stars shone a dull blue. I went to the orc and SLLLAAAPPP!!!! straight across the face. I hit it with such force that I woke up. I rubbed at my sapphire eyes. Regaining my sight, I saw a small figure sitting near the entrance of my tent. I saw who it was. "O.my.gosh. Pippin, are you alright??? Oh man, I'm soooo sorrry!! Are you alright? Um, Pippin, you might want to see Gwen now."  
  
He had five bloody streaks arcoss his face from my finger nails. Since I was taller and plenty stonger, and seeing as he was more than likely half asleep at the, er, incident, I carried him to Gwen's tent. I woke Gwen.  
  
"Gwenny, wake up elf maiden. I am in need of your assistance."  
  
After unsticking her eyes, she looked at Pippin with curious eyes. "Elly, dear, what happened?"  
  
Embarrassed, I told her my story.  
  
She gave a high laugh. "O Elly, don't worry. Pippin'll be fine. I'll have him fixed up in no time. I apologized repeatedly to Pippin.  
  
I felt plenty better when he told me, "No worries Elly, I forgive you. You didn't mean it that way, I hope."  
  
I laughed at his simple sense of humor. I went out of the tent while Pippin's scars were being treated. I took an unused short-sword of mine and beat it into a very special blade. The blade had elvish words carved on it that read "I am Anarion, orc kind fear my name."  
  
When Pip came out of then tent, his face had no blood, only a thin white paste that covered his scars. I turned, sword in hand. I turned slowly around. "Pippin, come here."  
  
He came, still little swaggery since he was still a little shocked. When he came near, I got down on my knee so as I could see him eye to eye. "Peregrin, I feel guilty for my deeds yester-eve. So I decided to make it up to you with this." I drew the blade from its scabbard.  
  
The blade shone golden yellow. "This Pippin, is Anarion. It's made from a simple blade, but it's the runes that give it its powers. I should hope that you would use this sword with as much care as I made it. I hope you'll use it well."  
  
His eyes shone brightly in the golden light. "Wow, this is amazing, but I cannot accept such a fine gift."  
  
"Yes you will, it will serve you well in soon times. I can predict that."  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I went to see Gwen that morning, and to thank her for her deeds. "Gwen, you are amazing m'lady." Reality hit like a punch in the stomach.  
  
I began to panic. "Gwen, where's Frodo??"  
  
She looked worried. "I thought that he was in the tent wit the others. Why?"  
  
I panicked more. "I haven't seen him. He's always up after us."  
  
Sam came in to have Gwen help with a scar across his arm. He heard our conversation. "What do you mean you haven't seen Mr. Frodo? He said that he was comin to see you all here."  
  
Gwen took his small hand and set him down on a pile of mats. "It's ok Sam. Let me fix you scratches and I'll help you look for him."  
  
He began to try to get away. "Let me go! I must find him!"  
  
"Ella, help me please."  
  
I took hold of Sam and sat him firmly on the mat. "Samwise Gamgee, listen to Gwen. She knows what she's doing."  
  
After treating his arm, we agreed to help him search. He took off. "Sam! Sam get back here!!!" It was too late. We went to the tent. My pendant began to glow a silvery blue.  
  
"O dang it all! Uruks!" We raced back to the tent.  
  
Gwen grabbed her enchanted bow from behind the mat. I grabbed Halanguel from its sheath, but left my daggers in theirs.  
  
Gwen's star shaped pendant shown pink. We went to the fight. At the end, I could feel a knife run down my back. I cringed in pain. The horn sounded! O gosh, Merry and Pippin! I ran toward the horn. Oh no! I refused to let the orcs take those sweet hobbits away. "Halanguel!" I yelled my war cry. I hacked madly at the orc carrying Pip, then the one holding Merry. After some minutes of fighting and hacking madly, I felt a sword barley miss my neck. Then, it all went black. 


End file.
